Souleater chapter1
by The-Child-Of-Light991
Summary: It says it all in the authors note.


DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN SOULEATER!

(Hey guys so this is souleater but with my own characters replacing soul and maka, but the other characters still excist...I really hope you like it i've been wanting to write something this for a long time.)(descriptions- Josie- she has straight bright fire engine red hair and blue eyes, she always wears a black baseball cap/ R.j- He has shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes.)

Josie, a young myester arose from her bed pushing aside her black comforter, she stood in her room and let out a sigh as she stretched. She then made her way down the hall to her sythe, R.J's room and knocked "R.J wake up!" she called then went back into her room to get ready, Meanwhile R.j slumped out of bed and yawned "Schools boring" he groaned to himself then began preparing for the day ahead. Later R.j came out of his room dressed in a pair of somewhat baggy jean pants and a red v-neck, he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water fromt he foucet then made his way into the livingroom to find his myester standing by the door waiting for him. Josie was wearing a somewhat loose gray shirt and somewhat short jean shorts and black highrise converse and ofcourse her black baseball cap. "You ready?" She asked and R.j nodded letting out a slight groan and they headed to the DWMA. When they got into their class they sat with blackstar and tsubaki. But soon they were called out of class to see lord death. When they arrived at his room he told them about an extra credit assignment they were going to take. "What isn't school work enough?" R.j groaned, "Yeah i mean i'll be able to kick anyones ass if you need me to but do we really have to do all this extra work!" Blackstar groaned loadly. "You guys are perfect for the job!" Lord death said cheerfully, "If you say so sir" Tsubaki smiled politely, "Sir are you sur eisn't it dangerous we wouldnt want them to get hurt expectially Josie." Spirit chimed in, spirit was josies uncle and he was very overprotected, "Are you seriously spirit stop i can handle any job lord death gives me" Josie said in her defense.

Later at the graveyard they were all looking around "Where the hell is this guy?!" Blackstar shouted, "Be quiet" Josie hushed him and he looked at her puzzled then the fround beneath their feets shook and a blue man popped out of the ground infront of them, the two myester clenched their weapons tightly, "oh great they sent you kids" the zombie sighed with annoyance, "hey ugly! shut up and give up now or i'll make you wish you were dead!" blackstar barked. "hes already dead smart one" Josie rolled her eyes. "Both of you brats shut up!" Sid hissed as he swung his large tombstone at them, they manage to dodge it, "Is that all you got loser!" Blackstar chuckled as he charged sid with freat speed, sid only laughed and hit him hard with the tombstone and sent him flying threw the air, "Thats what you get for being to arrogent, ive told you time and time again to be catious when approaching a enemy" Sid growled, "Sid why are you doing this?' Josie asked with a raised brow, "Oh i forgot you were here, you never really have stood out to me" Sid smirked, Josie eyes narrowed on him, she charged him quickly, he dodged it with great speed "Come on josie you can do better than that" Sid chuckled, Josie swung the sythes blade at him but he dodged it once more "Josie stop hes baiting you!" R.j hissed in his sythe form, Josie charged him once more this time he jumped into the air and pushed his tombstone down toward Josie. "Josie!" Her weapon cried through all the dirt that had been kicked up, when it cleared josie became visible and she had managed to dodge the tombstone with little room for error, "How'd she do that" Sid said to himself, josie quickly rose as blackstar rejoined the group "lets do this tsubaki!" he shouted as he charged sid but got pushed back after hitting him slightly, "Blackstar stop wasting your time" Sid laughed, as he shot a beam of his wavelength at blackstar from his tombstone, "Blackstar!" josie called as he was thrown back holding his stomach where he was hit, she heard him mumble something but she couldn't make it out "R.j lets kick his ass" Josie said, "You cant you're just a little girl" Sid laughed some more. Josie by this point was tired of sid, even though he was once one of her favorite teachers. "Josie lets try resonating!" R.j said eagerly "are you sure were ready?" Josie asked, "It's our only shot!" He said, and they did so, "Soul resonance!...Witch Hunter!" and they resonated and charged Sid but soon their energy began to shift, they weren't quite ready to try soul resonance at the moment, and soon His handle shocked his myester hands "Ow! the hell!" Josie shouted as their resonance broke. Meanwhile in Lord deaths room, Lord death and his son sat watching along with spirit, liz and patty, "Father what just happened?" kid asked with a raised brow as he watched the events happening in the mirror, "Well from what I saw I can only guess that her soul isn't completely resonating with his soul since their is to much energy, and when her soul finally did resonate all the way it shocked her luckily their resonance broke, if they had held for to much longer she could have been injured" Lord death said, "Well will they ever be able to fully resonate?" Spirit asked joining their conversation, "Well that depends on young Josies soul." Lord death said. Meanwhile with the others they had managed to capture stein and they headed to steins house. "This place is creepy" Tsubaki said, her and R.j were now in weapon form, "Yeah" blackstar said "This dude must be a freak." Suddenly the door opened and stein rolled out "Hello" he gave them a glimse of his creepy sinister smile, "You must be from the academy", "yeah and we're hear to kick your ass!" Blackstar shouted with a smirk, "Wow such arrogance how could anyones soul fit with one so obnoxious as yours" Stein sighed then looked at tsubaki "oh i see, your soul is so pure that they balance eachother, a very nice match you are" he then looked at R.j "My my what a strong weapon, someone like you must have a strong myester" and he then looked at Josie "aw hmm, not what I expected Marco's kid to look like" With those words Josie froze, "Did i upset you, i must say your soul isnt what i expected..." he continued, "Lets stop talking and just get this shit done" Josie spoke, and the others nodded, the weapons transformed, "Lets do this!" Blackstar shouted and charged stein with a large smirk on his face, stein didn't move, when lackstar got close enough, stein, in one swift movement, shocked blackstar in the stomach with his soul wavelength, "Blackstar!" Tsubaki shouted as she changed form and knelt beside her unconsious myesters body, "oh you're gonna pay for that" Josie said as she charged stein, he tried to hit her but she dodge it and swung at him but he also managed to dodge it, "My my aren't you just like your father" He said refering to her techniq, She glared at him and charged him again but he yet again dodged it, "Josie he's trying to push your buttons and wear you out" R.j said, "We need to resonate." Josie said with a straight face, "No you'll get shocked again" R.j said, "No i won't just do it" she demanded, and they did so, "Soul resonance!...Gennie Hunter!" and they resonated, Josie felt slight pain and discomfort but ignored it, and she swung at stein who blocked it with his hand and tried his best to remain blocking it, as she didnt ease up "My my using Gennie hunter at such a young age impressive work you two" stein smirked "but how long can you two keep it up", "We can't keep it up for much longer" R.j said and Josie nodded. Stein stopped pushing the blade and instead pulled it with great force, he pulled the two toward him and threw the sythe to the ground then grabbed Josie by the arm and slighly shocked her "OW!" she said as she tried to get away, he was about to shock her once more when R.j came up in his human form and pushed stein causing him to drop Josie to the ground, R.j stood inbetween stein and her "No one touches my myester!" R.j hissed. Stein reached toward him and his next action shocked the whole group, he patted him on the head "Good job, you passed" Stein smiled, "What!?" they all exclaimed. Meanwhile in Death's room while Stein explained things to the children, "I'm suprised they managed to use Gennie hunter" Kid stated, "Me too, but you could tell that Josie was in slight pain, But I cant really explain why." Lord death said. "We need to keep an eye and them and also blackstar an tsubaki, those kids need to be looked after especially with blackstar recklessness" Spirit sighed.


End file.
